The Gleam Eyes
war der Boss auf Ebene 74 in Sword Art Online. Er war der erste gezeigte Boss vom Typ Dämon und der einzige Boss bei dem bekannt war das er ohne eine Strategische Besprechung besiegt wurde, da Kirito ihn mit dem Beidhändigkeits Skill besiegte. Aussehen The Gleam Eyes ist ein großes dämonisches Volume 1, chapter 9, page 144 uses 悪魔 Monster, mit dunkel Blauer haut, einem Schwanz welcher eine Kobra darstellen soll und Hörner einer BergziegeVolume 1, chapter 9, page 144 says 人間ではなく山羊のそれだった。頭の両側からは、ねじれた太い角が後方にそそり立つ。.Seine Hauptwaffe ist ein großes Zanbato Schwert, und trotz seiner Beinamen und dem Titel der neunten Folge, hat er keine Blauen Augen, sonder Rote. Allerdings wurde sie durchdringend, leuchtend Blau als Asuna und Kirito ihn zum ersten mal sahen und so blieben sie für den Rest des Kampfes auch. Hintergrund Asuna und Kirito entdeckten ihn im Bossraum auf der Ebene 74 nachdem sie den Dungeon einige Zeit erkundet hatten. Aus Neugier warfen sie einen Blick in den Raum und seine leuchtenden Augen starrten sie an. Aus Angst rannten sie sofort weg als er versuchte sie anzugreifen. Sie haben The Gleam Eyes dann wieder getroffen als sie gezwungen waren den Stoßtrupp der Armee welcher den Boss unter Kobatz's Kommando zu bekämpfen mussten zu retten. Nach dem Tod von Kobatz welcher durch die Hände von The Gleam Eyes starb, stürmten Asuna, später auch Kirito und Klein in den Raum um den Boss zu bekämpfen und die restlichen Einheiten des Stoßtrupps zu retten. Kirito benutzte daraufhin seinen Beidhändigkeits Skill um ihn zu besiegen. Er Tötete jedoch 3 Spieler und machte so die ersten Tode seit dem Bosskampf auf Ebene 67. Die 74. Ebene war die erste Anti-Kirstall Falle in einem Bossraum. Fähigkeiten Kirito blocking with Dual Blades.png|Zanbato Sword Sword-art-online-09.png|Purple Energy Its main weapon was a largAnti-Crystal Areae Zanbato Sword, but it could also fire purple energy spheres from its mouth. It attacked both with its sword and fists, but never actually used its snake tail during its fight. The Gleam Eyes was able to overpower the Aincrad Liberation Force party (although Kobatz's men were already thoroughly exhausted from exploring the area). It succeeded in killing Kobatz and two of his men, and almost killed Kirito, leaving him with just a sliver of HP left. Capable of matching the above mentioned players in sword combat, punch Asuna several feet away, as well as send Klein flying despite the latter blocking the attack, the Gleam Eyes was a strong floor boss. Verluste *Kobatz *Two other Players in ALF Galerie :The Gleam Eyes Bildergalerie Trivia * While in ALfheim Online, Kirito used a spell to transform into a creature similar to the Gleam Eyes to defeat a large Salamander party. Just like the Gleam Eyes, Kirito attacks in a vicious manner while transformed. *The Gleam Eyes is one of the five in the Aincrad Arc that have managed to inflict heavy or fatal damage on Kirito. The others were Nicholas The Renegade, Kuradeel, The Fatal Scythe, and Heathcliff. *The Gleam Eyes is shown in the opening scene in the Aincrad Arc of the anime. The only difference is that The Gleam Eyes is defeated by Kirito and Asuna, instead of Kirito alone. Kirito also attacks the boss with Elucidator only, without using his Dual Blades. When the boss is killed by the two, it explodes, releasing shards and also causes a green-colored explosion, which is impossible in SAO as when a player/monster reaches 0 HP they simply shatter into shards. Referenzen es:The Gleam Eyes en:The Gleam Eyes pl:The Gleam Eyes ru:Огнеглазый